Black Fang
by Coughie
Summary: Two Manticore doctors rebbed up the children of the Black Fang, a terrorist group. When one escapes Black Fang, it is not only the group that is after her, Manticore is after her as well.


**Black Fang**

_By Kristen Coughlan_

Summery: Two former Manticore doctors were a part of an international terrorist group called the Black Fang. They used their work from Manticore on young members of the Black Fang. One of the members named Sakura Greene escapes and the group is after her. What she doesn't know, Manticore is after her as well.   


A young woman named Sakura Greene is walking down the streets of downtown Seattle. Her long blond hair blowing in the light wind and it is wet from the rain. She was heading toward Crash to meet with her boyfriend, Druid and his friends Max, Original Cindy, Sketchy, and Herbal Thought. Years ago, she thought none of this would be possible. 

When Sakura was six years old, she was adopted by a couple from a terrorist group. Once reached the terrorist compound, some doctors took her away from the couple. They began to do weird stuff to her and the other adopted children on the compound. 

Sakura began to do stuff normal people couldn't. She could now run fast, jump high, night vision, telescopic vision, and other weird stuff. Soon the people on the compound began to train them in various forms of combat. 

When she heard the truth about why they are doing this, she ran away. Ever since, the group was trying to track her and kill her. The group sees her as a threat. When everything began to die down, she changed her appearance and got herself a job at Jam Pony in Seattle.   


When Sakura got to Crash, she quickly found Druid and his friends. They were watching Sketchy balance his bike on one wheel on top of the bar. On the television screens all over the bar, it showed motocross racing. 

"Go Sketchy." Druid cheers. 

"You can do it, mon." Herbal shouts. 

"Normal won't stop you this time, Sketch." Original Cindy yells. 

Suddenly, every television in the bar change to an "Eyes-Only" broadcast. Sketchy looks at the televisions and he falls of the bar. "I'm ok." 

_"Do not attempt to adjust your set, this is a Streaming Freedom Video. This cable hack cannot be traced or stopped and it is the only free voice left in the city."_

Everyone in the bar begin to gaze at the televisions. The bartender turned up the volume so everyone could hear. 

_"There is a new virus in this country and it is called the Black Fang."_

Sakura shudders at that name. It was the name of the terrorist group she part of. 

"_This is a very dangerous international terrorist group. They have known to bomb the following: the Brooklyn Bridge, the CN town, and various government buildings. All members of the Black Fang are identified by this tattoo on their backs." _ A tattoo of two fang shapes appeared on the screen. "_The Black Fang has been to use transgeneics to enhance some of their members. This group should pay for their crimes. This has been a streaming freedom video. Peace Out."_

Nearby, Max was surprised. Logan never told her this. She runs out of the bar. Sakura left as well. She recognized someone from the Black Fang in the bar. 

"Max." Sakura called. "I am wondering if your heading back to your apartment. If you are, can I have I ride. One of my ex's friends is here and I want to get out of her fast." 

"Sure." Max answered. 

Sakura climbed on the back of Max's black Ninja 650 and drove off. Max knew Sakura had a problem with her ex. Two other friends of the ex once attacked her at Jam Pony and Max came to her aid. Normal nearly fired Sakura for bringing in a bad element. 

After dropping off Sakura at the abandoned apartment, Max went straight to Logan's. 

"Logan!" 

"Hey Max." he answered as he wheeled himself into the room. 

"Why don't you tell there is another group of genetic rebbed up people out there." 

"I was just about to page you. I need you help." 

"Right." 

"There is a young woman formally from the Black Fang in Seattle." Logan began. "I need to track her down before the Black Fang does. The Black Fang want her dead. Manticore is after her as well because two Manticore doctors gave the Black Fang on the Manticore soldiers." 

"What's the woman's name?" Max demanded. 

"Sakura Greene." 

"Sakura Greene?" 

"You know her?" 

"She works at Jam Pony and lives with the squatters near Jacinda apartment." 

"I have to see her now." Logan demanded.   


Max and and Logan rushed to the abandoned apartment building to find Sakura. They went to her apartment but it was empty. When they left the apartment, they ran into Jacinda. Max stopped her. "Jacinda, have you seen Sakura?" 

"She at my place looking after Omar." 

"Thanks." Logan answered. 

Max and Logan enter Jacinda's apartment. 

"Sakura, it's Max." 

"Hey." she answered. 

"I know who your running from." Logan called. 

"I don't know what you are talking about." Sakura answered. 

Max walks up to her. "Is your "ex" the Black Fang?" 

"How did you know?" 

"Eyes-Only is trying to track you down." Logan answered. 

Sakura began to tell Logan and Max everything. "Most of the children on the Black Fang Compound were adopted including myself. Once I got there the doctors began to do weird thing to me, the other children, and some of the adults. I became stronger, faster, and smarter." 

"I know the feeling." Max added. 

"The two doctors in charge trained other doctors and scientists on how to take care of us. A few years later, snipers killed them both. Soldiers as strong as us raided the compound. Most of us managed to escape but a quarter of my fellow friends were captured or killed." 

"Manticore." Max growled. 

**_TO BE CONTINUED_**


End file.
